Your Boyfriend is a Girl
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Takes place after my last fic Lap Dances Make it Personal. Angela isn't the only one with a girl for a boyfriend.
1. Your Boyfriend is a Girl

Sorry that this took so long to get up, it's been done for ages, but I couldn't remember where I'd put it. Begins after Lap Dances Make it Personal

* * *

It was going to be another one of those days where Cam and I argued about everything. My newest grad student experiment was only providing us with a platform for argument. I didn't care that he was Muslim, I was just irritated that his belief system was making me wait, when I already felt so impatient. Camille was suggesting that I was intolerant of him because he was Muslim though she knew very well that I found all religions to be irrational. Thankfully any immediate possibility for argument was halted with his appearance on the platform.

Angela came up onto the platform with an identification. She said something about getting a dog with Roxie, and then proceeded to introduce herself. Mr. Vaziri misunderstood her remark about Roxie, and in their attempt to clarify I interrupted.

"Angela's boyfriend is a girl, perhaps your religion won't allow you to accept that." There was a bit more venom in my voice than I had intended.

"Your boyfriend is also a girl Bren," Angela bit back. Camille hadn't expected to hear Angela say that. I had assured Camille that I was invested in a monogamous relationship with her, and Angela's words didn't go over well. Angela noticed, and shot Camille a reassuring glance. I hadn't told Cam that I had told Angela about us, or that Angela had found evidence of our office make up sex. Cam didn't comment and went right back to the case, pretending as if Angela had never said anything.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated, I have 2 more parts for this one, just have to relocate them as well


	2. A New Place

Yay found this and the title it was meant to have as well! Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated hope to have the last bit up in a few days

* * *

"Are we going to have another flesh vs. bones competition?" I yelled after her.

"We wouldn't be having this argument if you would just move in with me, my place is bigger than yours, it makes more sense. And you keep pulling the "I'm the boss" card, which isn't working for you outside of the lab!" Tempe yelled right back. I reached out for her and held onto her wrists.

"Stop," I whispered, and she surprisingly did just as I had asked. "We're never going to agree on this, so how about we find a place of our own, and no one moves in with anyone." I was surprised when Temperance nodded in agreement.

"That is actually a really good idea." She looked relieved at my suggestion.

"Now that we've established that my idea is a good one, go help Booth, we can look for a new place as soon as we have time." She smiled, and I returned the gesture before pressing my lips to her forehead and sending her off with a playful slap to her ass. She turned and rolled her eyes at me before walking off.


	3. Wrong

Last part, somewhere I have the last 2 parts of this series, but I still have to find them, so until then, please enjoy this short one, and review :)

* * *

"Is Dr. Temperance Brennan admitting that she was wrong?"

"Yes, twice in the same month, don't get used to it."

"I think I should buy a lottery ticket," Tempe was confused, she had that adorable "I don't know what that means" expression at my words. No one was looking, so I pulled her in for a kiss. "You look so cute when you're confused. I just meant that you admitting to being wrong is as unlikely as winning the lottery." She made a face, but didn't say whatever it was that was on her mind.

"When do you want to start looking for a place?" I was surprised by her question, but instead of questioning her, I kissed her again.

"As soon as possible." She smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Don't think I'm gonna forget about the smoking thing." She slapped my arm playfully, and I rolled my eyes at her. "At times of great stress, better not be code for me," She whispered.

"No," I shook my head, but she gave me a look. "Sometimes," I said.

"I will try and be less stressful in the future." We were silent for a few moments before Tempe spoke again. "Angela said something about a sunset being more beautiful if shared with someone you care about," She began. "And I might not know the best place in DC to watch the sun set, but if I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I am." She was the sweetest woman ever, I knew where we were, but it didn't matter, I had to kiss her. She gasped in surprise when I pulled her lips to mine, but she quickly relaxed and allowed me to kiss her, and when we parted she was smiling.

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl," I whispered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She looked a little hurt, and I shook my head.

"No, we will watch the sun set together when this is over. Now come on we should go see Booth and tell him what we've got."


End file.
